Here For You
by Ero Oujo Yumiko-nyama
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1  ScreamAThon

**A/N: ****MY SECOND STORY! WHOOPEE! : ) Oh, and flames are allowed xD… It's not much fluff yet but I guess it'll do… Kuki /Wally : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Commencing Transmission...<strong>

**... Loading...Loading...**

**Commencing Complete**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 =<strong>** Scream-A-Thon**

Kuki entered the treehouse inconspicuously and cheerfully and sat on her favourite green couch. Hoagie and Wally didn't notice Kuki enter. As soon as she was comfortable, she watched the boys on the floor playing a wrestling game. Like always, Hoagie was winning.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" screamed Wally as he pushed random buttons, obviously not knowing what to do.

Hoagie smirked as he pushed buttons on the controller. " You'd better get ready Numbuh 4 for you're going down" he warned as his character lifted its opponent, spinning it in the air and tossed it out the ring.

_GAME OVER_

"NOOOO! I CANT LOSE, MATE, YAH KNOW? I WANNA REMATCH!" demanded Wally.

"Oh come on, Numbuh 4! It's been the BUHMILLIONTHrematch since this morning!" hesitated Hoagie "Just admit I'm better than you!"

"No way!," Wally said. "I need to win this game!"

Hoagie asked, "To what? Impress Numbuh 3?" Wally blushed at this and then he gulped and kept pointing at Hoagie's back but Hoagie just laughed and laughed loudly until-

*WHACK!* "Hey!" Hoagie whimpered in pain as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What was that for?" Wally pointed behind him. Hoagie slowly turned around and was surprised by what he saw.

"Uh, hey Numbuh 5!" he asked scared "Why are you still up? I thought, uh, you were sleeping?"

Hoagie waited for an answer. He expected another whack from Abby but she shook her head and patted Hoagie at his back. Hoagie sighed of relief and then suddenly he was hit by Abby's hat again followed by a-

"GOOD THING YOU ASKED, FOOL! OHHHH YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LAUGHED THAT LOUD AND WAKE UP NUMBUH 5 HERE!" she screamed and through gritted teeth she said, "YOU BETTER NOT DO IT AGAIN OR ELSE!"

"S-sorry uh Nu-numbuh 5... y-you just bet back to your sleep okay?" Wally stuttered pushing Abby across the hallway. "You shouldn't sleep do late at night!"

"You-You're right, Abby guesses." Abby yawned. "Abby should get back to sleep now. G'night y'alls! " Abby chuckled like she was crazy.

"Whew! Glad that's over!" Wally said relieved. He turned on his heel victoriously until something hit him. He still has a conversation with Hoagie. He headed toward him and the glared at him evilly. "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah." He cleared his throat, "I never really wanted to impress Ku- I mean, Numbuh 3!"

"Oh really?" asked Hoagie suspiciously and with malice. "Are you suuuure?" He chuckled dragging the 'U'.

By that time, Wally was red-hot and burning with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "GAAAAAAH NUMBUH2!" he wailed as he waved his hands maniacally in the air.

"Sshhh Numbuh 4 quiet down Numbuh 5 might hear us. Or worse, Numbuh 1" whispered Hoagie. Then Wally cut in, "Or worst, Numbuh 3!" He panicked and ran around in circles behind the green couch.

Just then they heard a British tone, "NUMBUH 4! NUMBUH 2! QUIT FIGHTING! IT'S 8PM AND YOU'RE FIGHTING QUIET DOWN!" then a French accent cut in, "YEAH, WHAT HE SAID!" Wally and Hoagie gulped and Abby and Nigel both groaned sleepily.

They looked at each other and said in unison, "Uh-oh!"

Wally spoke up and replied top them, "Sure thing, guys! Err... ummm... we're sorry?"

"YOU TWO BETTER BE!" Nigel replied with a groan. Abby just replied with a snore. A big, loud and long snore.

The duo tried not to chuckle at that. Kuki woke up suddenly and thought that maybe she would surprise the two first before she went to bed. She snuggled up on the couch and pretended it was her big rainbow monkey bed. Except it was green.

"So where were we again Numbuh 4?" Hoagie asked sarcastically. "Oh right, about Numbuh 3!" he chuckled as if it was the best joke he has ever said.

Again, Wally burned hot and got and angry and embarassed **(A/N: etcetera etcetera** **etcetera, blah blah blah, and so on and so forth xD) **that he forgot everything Abby and Nigel told them. He screamed at the top of his lungs,"GAH NUMBUH2! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" then he cleared his throat and said something loud but polite, "eh-ehem... I don't like Numbuh 3 cuz shes a stupid cruddy sheila! And she plays with stupid cruddy Rainbow Dorkies!"

"NUMBUH 4!" two voices yelled.

"Oooh, is this a scream-a-thon or something? Cuz the windows are shattering" Hoagie chuckled as he made a shattering sound.

"Ain't no time for jokes, mate! We're in trouble don't you get it?" Wally whimpered.

"Ugh! As if! It's just you who's in trouble! When is the time you get things right?" Hoagie reminded him as he slapped his hand on his head.

Just then, Kuki slowly got to her feet with tears in her eyes. At first, the boys thought that she was just a scary monster. But then she said, "First of, *sob* ITS RAINDOW _**MONKEYS**_ NOT RAINBOW _**DORKIES**_ *humph* and second," she did a dramatic pause, sobbed and did her cute puppy pout and eyes. "How could you, Wally?" And then, she ran to her room as quick as possible.

The boys stood there doing nothing and shocked about how girls can make them feel so guilty at times. There was a silence... and then disrupted by Wally slapping his hand on his forehead. And then came another silence which was now broken by Hoagie saying, "Hmmmmm... I think I'm gonna go get some soda, you want some?" "Uhhhh... Numbuh2? Maybe later. I gotta go explain something three times from the beginning of the day. Cya later kay?" Wally replied but before Wally could even take a step Hoagie cut in, " Hey! You know how you guys are alone in her room and it's night? Well, I'm just hoping that you guys don't have s-" But Wally put a straw in his mouth before he could ever finish. Wally face-palmed himself again as Hoagie called after him, "Thanks 'bout the soda" he chuckled "I OWE YA BIG TIME... oh wait i shouldn't have told you that. Well hey! You know what? FORGET THAT OKAY?"

Wally laughed as he walked across the hallway. He reached Kuki's door and his laughing became a fit of gulps and sweating and breathing and thinking and- you know what I mean. In his mind, he was thinking, _Oh, I am such a jerk! How can i make it up to ya Kuki? I'm so sorry! So so so sorry!_

* * *

><p><strong>END TRANSMISSION<strong>

_**Bzzzt...**_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) *points to story* Eh? Eh? So! Take that! Wait a second! Wally has a soft side for Kuki? *laughs and points at the two***

**Hoagie: *laughs and points at Kuki and Wally, too***

**Abby and Nigel comes out of nowhere and starts to laugh and point, too.**

**Everyone except the two stops and stares at them weirdly.**

**Abby: Wait, why is Abby here again? And why is she laughin'?**

**Me: I don't know...**

**Nigel disappears in thin air and out comes a sign that says,**

"_**Disclaimer: KND owns to Mr. Warburton and copyrights goes to him. Thank you for reading and now it is time for you readers to click that button below the word, 'for'."**_

**Me: Hmm... Exactly what I was looking for...**

**Ja ne! Aishiteru19 signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2  Out Of Chances

**A/N: Well, my second chapter is up. Hope you enjoy reading it! ^_^ Oh, and thanks for the reviews so here are some of 'em:**

**McQueen 2.****0****: **TY. Yes I will of course continue this story. Well according to my calculations (just jokin'! xD) the chapters might be up to 16 or 17… it's up to my brain to figure that out xD anyways thx for the review and I hope you enjoy this freakin short chapter (I think xD) kayy im done laughing… you can read now :D

**Numbah435spiritsong:** really? What title? IMMA READ IT!

**Anily and Emily****: **yeah sure and here it is now :D

**Okayy, I guess that's all three… *thinks to self: why only three ? Am I not worthy?* nah, just jokin… some stories out there are more deserving than mine… and come on, mine is quite short right? Hmm… well here's the SHORT CHAPTER in the STORY…. Enjoy… *sniff*:**

* * *

><p><strong>Commencing Transmission...<strong>

**... Loading...Loading...**

**Commencing Complete**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 = Out of Chances<strong>

**Wally POV**

Oh, what the crud was I even thinking screaming something like that so loudly? Right now, I'm standing in front of Kuki's curtain door. I think she could see me through it… Uh-oh! Well, yeah, forget about that last one! What's wrong right now is that I'm apologizing to Kuki about what I did earlier. You know? The thing I said about me not liking her? Were you even there? Well, Hoagie kept teasing me that I wanted to win videogames to impress her. Yeah sure, I wanted to. But it wasn't in my mind that KUKI was actually THERE! CRUD, CRUD, CRUD! And know I'm thinking 'bout what to say.

"Kuki, tell ya what-… hmmm no… Hey Kooks, I was wondering-… grrr… I'm so so sorry!... Hmmm, I think I got it!" I knocked on the wall next to the curtains. But I was answered by silence. And then I heard it. I heard her sobbing.

"Kuki, please, let me explain!" I begged. After that. I was answered by a few seconds of silence. And then, I was surprised about what happened next. She opened the curtain, sighed then she replied. She stated, "Wally *sob* tell me the truth *sob* now!" I was confused, so I answered with a simple and clueless, " Huh?" She turned around and sighed yet again. "Never mind it! You'll never understand girls, feelings and girls' feelings!" She went back to her bed without closing her curtain and I sighed."I'm really sorry and I hope you really do understand.

I went in and closed the curtain behind me. "Why did you come in?" she asked gently. "Well, I-uh just wanted to, umm, apologize *ehem* to you?" I said. Well, kind asked. "Hmm, want me to answer that _question_ of yours Wally?" she asked emphasizing the word _question_. "Well, no. 'Cuz it's a mission not a question. I'm here to apologize to you. There, ya happy?" I asked. Whoa! I think that last part was kinda harsh. "No, I'm not happy. Devastated! That's what!" she replied standing up. I was shrinking to the ground with her normal height and her height when she's angry. "Uhhh, what's devastated?" Is that a weird question for me to ask? Hmmm, not to me but maybe to you. She replied angrily, "WALLY! If you wanna be sarcastic and make a joke to me then get out! You're NEVER WELCOME TO MY ROOM!"

I felt like crying. Like I was a girl, or a baby, or just a big fat WIMP! But, no , I can't so THAT in front of Kuki, the one I love the most. Well since we're teens now. She kind grew some chests. Whoa, whoa slow down! I'm not a perv! It's just that, ohhhh, she's so hot! She wears a green off-shoulder blouse and black skinnies. She still has the sneakers since from when I can remember which is since we were 13. Weird that I forgot everything 'bout my childhood. I have an orange vest on and white shirt inside. I have these leather gloves on my hands that show my fingers. I also have the baggy jeans since I was 13. I know what you're thinking. The baggy jeans I'm wearing now that I'm 16 is not the same thing I wore since I was 13. It's just the same brand, same style but different size. Yeah, let's go with that! And now, back to the show! Was that a little too cheery for a moment like this? Okay just, well, forget it!

"Kuki, this is like before remember?Me, making some kind of mistake like this and you forgiving me?" whoops! It slipped out of my mouth! It's wrong! She would say tha-

"NO, WALLY! THIS CONVERSATION NEVER ENDED! YEAH, I FORGAVE YOU MANY TIMES BEFORE. TELL ME HOW MANY CHANCES IGAVE YOU TO NOT MAKE THIS SAME KIND OF MISTAKE AGAIN! WHY WON'T YOU JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE SOMEONE? YOU'RE OUT OF CHANCES AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Her eyes went flaming and I just had to get out! I heard her cry again… I stayed out her curtain a few minutes until the crying stopped. She must've fallen asleep…. Oh, well! I went to my room knowing that we don't have any more chances to be together; the chance for her to be my girlfriend, my first love, my wife and the mother of my children.

_I'm sorry Kuki! I really am and I hope you understand this time! I love you, Kuki!_

**Kuki's POV**

WHY WHY WHY? Why did he have to say that? TELLE ME READER! TELL ME WHY! Oh, I'm sorry… I never meant to say that! But- but- but Why did he even say that in FRONT of me? I keep crying and wailing every time that exact moment comes to me and makes me remember everything he said to me earlier.

**~FLASHBACK~**

He screamed at the top of his lungs,"GAH NUMBUH2! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" then he cleared his throat and said something loud but polite, "eh-ehem... I don't like Numbuh 3 cuz shes a stupid cruddy sheila! And she plays with stupid cruddy Rainbow Dorkies!"

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Why? Doesn't he like me anymore? Wait. Did he EVER even like me? -sigh- Kuki, just calm down. Things might become the opposite, right? –yawn- *singing quietly* Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys! All so very round, and super chunky!

After this, I slept thinking about nothing except for rainbow monkeys she saw in rainbow monkey island and rainbow monkey stuffed toy specials.

**The Next Morning**

"Hello, and good morning sleepyheads Numbuh 1, 2 and 5!" Kuki yawned as she entered the dining room with a mug of hot cocoa in her hand and a green rainbow monkey stuffed under her arm. She smiled as the 3 smiled at her and said their good mornings. That wonderful and beautiful smile vanished when she saw Wallabee Beatles sitting there with a plate of cereal in front of him.

Wally got up before kuki can even sit down. She glared at him and she sat down politely at the table. Wally, with tears in his eyes went to his room with a box of unopened cereal in his hand a bowl and spoon under his arm and a box of milk in his other hand. He called out to them, "Hey guys, I'm gonna eat my breakfast in my room from now on kayy?" everyone just nodded their heads and said their agreements.

Kuki, with tears starting to well up in her own eyes, wanted to leave the table, too. She wanted to be alone and wants to play tea-time with her rainbow monkeys to cheer her up. _Hey, I got it!_, she thought, _I can tell Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 that I'm gonna play tea-time with my rainbow monkeys at the same time I'm eating my breakfast! Yeah, that's it!They will never know!_

Kuki got up and took a deep breath and said, "Uh hey guys, I figured that since I'm eating, I wanna play tea-time with my rainbow monkeys at the same time so its like real rainbow monkey tea-time.", no one replied. " Okay, see ya!"

Everyone in the dining room kept quiet. Abby chewed her cereal carefull, swallowed them, drank mil, swallowed again and said calmly, " Numbuh 5 senses a fight. I'm talking to Numbuh 3 later and try to, uhmmm, console her? Did I use the right word?"

Silence…

Nigel nudged Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 2 said," Yeah sure. I'll go talk to Numbuh 4, too. You know, asking me to say that isn't really that hard to do." Nigel shrugged embarrassed and said, "Eh-hehe, sorry Numbuh 2" Then he shot a silly smile at Hoagie. "Okay, serious now guys. We need to make our two teammates stop fighting before a mission emerges from Arctic base or Moon Base. I trust you two to do that in time for a new mission. Got it?"

"Numbuh 5'll try." Abby said saluting.

"Me, too!" Hoagie copied her.

"Very well then. Dismissed!" Nigel said nodding his head with a salute.

Kuki finished her bowl of cereal and went back to playing tea-time happily. She forgot everything about Wally a while ago. Wally, on the other hand, punched the wall in his room and nearly made a huge giant hole on it. He, unlike Kuki, hasn't forgotten about their fight. _How will I ever make it up to you, Kooks?_, he thought,_ Don't you understand how I love you? How can I tell you that I love you?_

Just then, the alarm made a noise and flashed a red light in all of the team's rooms which meant that they had an emergency mission. In three different rooms, three different persons said, "Uh-oh"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bzzt...<em>**

**_End Transmission_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *asking politely* So did you like my hard work? Didja? Please tell me in the reviews. Thank you ^_^ I am such in a good mood cuz my MU (mutual understanding – it means I like him and he likes me) looks at me and smiles at me everytime he sees me ^_^ So to make my mood even brighter, a simple review would do… *does puppy dog eyes* PWEEEASSSEE? Ja ne! Aishiteru19 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3 Screaming Corny Jokes

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating soon like you expected me to! Well, you see, school started and I have been paying full attention to it most of my time. I've got lots of homeworks, projects and presentations already. So, if it really took time for me to update, I'M REALLY TRULY SORRY! I STILL LOVE YOU THOUGH! This update will be a blowout for my birthday! (June 19) Read on:**

* * *

><p><strong>Commencing Transmission...<strong>

**... Loading...Loading...**

**Commencing Complete**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 = Screaming Corny Jokes<strong>

"Teens Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!" yelled Nigel as the alarm bell rang throughout the treehouse. He turned to the TV screen and said, "Situation report, Numbuh 86!"

"NUMBUH 1! GET YOUR TEAM AND YOUR LAZY BUTT UP HERE IN THE MOONBASE NOOOOOOWWW!" hollered Numbuh 86 at the screen.

"That's enough for a situation, I guess. End Transmission!" facepalmed Nigel. "Team, into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.! NOW! We need to get the the moonbase and quick before Numbuh 86 kills us!" Nigel screamed at his teammates.

At first, his teammates just stared at him as if he was crazy. He looked at them in a weird way as if telling them, _what? _ Hoagie broke the silence by climbing in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Everyone else followed. Numbuhs 3 and 5 got S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.s and G.U.M.B.O.s while Numbuhs 1, 2 and 4 got S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.s and M.U.S.K.E.T.s. They sat on their places waiting for Numbuh 1's commands.

"Numbuh 2, drive to moonbase right now, as quick as you can! Numbuh 4, ready the guns, missiles, bombs and weapons in case someones stalking us. Numbuh 5, find out the details about our mission even further. And Numbuh 3, turn on the TV and call Numbuh 86! TEENS NEXT DOOR, BATTLESTATIONS!" Nigel screamed pumping his fists in the air.

"Yes, sir, Numbuh 1!" they all replied.

"Weapons charged, Numbuh 1!" Wally announced.

"Moonbase is attacked by a fire-proof spaceship of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, sir!" Abby read her computer.

Everyone kept quiet waiting for Numbuh 2's answer. As soon as he realized they were waiting for him, he said in a rather calm way, "Do I really have to answer? I mean, you can already see and feel that we're flying, right? Geez!" Numbuh 1 nodded and said, "Uh-huh… Okay, Numbuh 3?"

"Numbuh 86 on the screen, sir!" said Kuki smiling cheerfully.

"Numbuh 1?" Fanny asked scared. Everybody went silent until Hoagie said, "Uhmmm… since when is Numbuh 86 scared?" Fanny looked at him with the same expression earlier and said, "Just now." She then turned to Numbuh 2 who looked at her with the same expression as hers.

"What seems to be the problem Numbuh 86?" asked a worried Nigel.

"Well, the Delightful Children damaged part of MY decommissioning chamber." She said emphasizing the word _my._ "Numbuh 36- ah, I mean, the Supreme Leader is missing from her honorary throne. Some of who witnessed said that she was… she was" she cried.

"She what, Numbuh 86?" Nigel said worriedly with a tear hidden behind his glasses.

Fanny looked up and her eyes were as red as her hair. "She - AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sector V widened their eyes in surprise and the screen went fuzzy. "Numbuh 86? Numbuh 86! Can you hear me? I repeat, can you hear me?" Nigel said panicking. Suddenly, the screen went black. _End Transmission_ read the screen.

Nigel bowed his head and murmured, "No! Rachel, what happened to you?"

After a good 3 minutes, they landed on the moonbase. They didn't expect anyone to welcome them. But the guards, Numbuh 116 & 398, welcomed them with a shriek, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

"Well, duh! Don't you guys ever think? What do you expect? Us here in one second?" Hoagie replied. Silence followed and everyone stared at him like crazy.

"What?" Hoagie asked confused.

They still stared at him like crazy. He walked towards the Decommissioning Chamber before them. He looked behind his shoulder from time to time and he saw that they still stared at him awkwardly. "Uh-huh…" he said. He stopped walking and his teammates didn't stop. When he reached the end of the line, he continued walking. Everyone, then, was back to normal.

"We'll go on ahead, Numbuh 1." stated Numbuh 116.

"Yeah, you know, to check if it's safe for you to go?" Numbuh 398 said.

"Oh, sure. You go on." Numbuh 1 smiled at them and their protectiveness for Sector V. At that, 116 & 398 ran off to the decommissioning chamber.

"What did I ever do wrong, guys?" Hoagie whined. "Oh, come on! At least I had a point there!"

_*WHACK!*_

"Just shut up, fool!" exclaimed Abby. "The decommissioning chamber needs to be fixed and you have to be sarcastic?"

"Yes, I do need to be sarcastic! I _have _to be sarcastic!"

"Then tell Abby. You do that to what?"

"To lighten up the situation! Got a problem with that?"

"Yes! Because it just got _worse_!"

"Look, Numbuh 5, I never wanted to get in a fight with you. I don't wanna fight with you because I lo- I lo-"

"Yes, Numbuh 2?"

"Because we're teammates! Teammates shouldn't be fighting! Right?"

He was answered by another whack of a hat behind his neck. Just then, they heard a scream from the decommissioning chamber itself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bzzt...<strong>_

_**End Transmission**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if ever it's too short! I promise I'll update sooner this time! Yes, I promise that! KND is never mine, and never will be! Still, I hope you forgive me about not updating soon. If you do, I appreciate that! If you don't, I'll try to understand! REVIEW! Ja ne! Aishiteru19 signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4 Numbuh Ninja and Mister Maniac

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay!Thank you for the dear reviews and I am so glad you're not mad! Whew! Here's some of those heart-inspiring reviews! ^_^ :**

**RoseAerin: **Yeah… here in Philippines we start school in June… ^_^ Thanks for the review, though. Shlove ya too…. LOL!

**FearofChicken13: **Is it really that obvious? Ahaha! I knew that ^_^ thanks for the review! To me, that wasn't really funny since I wrote it but… since you're a reader anyways… sure! ahaha LOL xD!

**On with the story! ^_^:**

* * *

><p><strong>Commencing Transmission...<strong>

**... Loading...Loading...**

**Commencing Complete**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Numbuh Ninja and Mister Maniac<strong>

Just then, they heard footsteps and they saw Numbuhs 35 & 23 running towards them and Numbuh 23 was screaming.

"Numbuh 1! It's Numbuh 116 and 398!" hollered Virginia scared.

"What about them?" asked Numbuh 1 with a tone of worry and panic in his British accent.

"They're… They're…" tears welled up in Virginia's eyes and she hid hjer head behind Bartie's shoulder, sobbing loudly.

"They're also kidnapped by the Delightful Children." Bartie said as he rubbed Virginia's back and kissed her forehead. Gasps were heard until Hoagie laughed and pointed at 35 and 23.

Bartie glared at him. "Is it the first time you see love between two operatives?" He raised an eyebrow at him. "No" was Hoagie's reply but he still kept laughing with tears of laughter in his eyes. "Why are you laughing stupidly then? Huh, Gilligan?" Virginia shot at him, sobbing every now and then.

Hoagie shifted his eyes. He put up his foot in front of him and started walking. "Where are you going without my permission?" asked someone British. After a few seconds thinking, he finally said, "Saving the two guards?" Kuki looked at Hoagie then at Nigel. "He has a point, Numbuh 1! Let's go already!" she said holding her G.U.M.B.O. tightly on hand. Wally lifted both his arms with a M.U.S.K.E.T. and S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. on each hand. "Yeah! I'm getting pumped up! GET ON WITH IT AND START WALKING!" Nigel nodded at him and he charged to the hall.

They ran and ran and ran and ran. Hoagie was behind all of them panting, "Don't you guys ever get tired?" Nobody dared to answer. They were too focused on running towards the decommissioning chamber. "Aw, come on! What have I done this time?"

Like before, Bartie and Virgina decided to go on before them to seek safety. "We'll go on ahead, Numbuh 1." Bartie said. He nodded to Sector V. "Good luck and safe running to you, Sector V!" nodded Virginia to them running ahead. "Let's go Bartie!" she screamed, recheaing out her hand to Bartie. Bartie took her hand in his and ran with her. "Sure, babe."

Wally shuddered at their romance while Kuki admired them. They looked at each other with different looks on their faces. After seeing the other's expression, they looked away, frowning. Since they aren't looking straight forward, Wally tripped on a bump and Kuki fell on him and Abby on Kuki and Hoagie on Abby and finally, Nigel on Hoagie.

"Can't breathe… need air!" Wally tried to say, "Get… off… me!" He struggled on telling them to get off. Everyone got off except Kuki who looked like she fainted as she crashed on Wally. "Get off me, you Rainbow-Dorkie-fan!" Wally rolled her aside and he stood up brushing dust off his clothes. "So, Numbuh 1? Command is?"

"Numbuh 4, carry Numbuh 3 and go there." Nigel said pointing at the hall to his right.

"Aw, crud! Why me? Numbuh 2 is stronger than me" Wally whined. Hoagie flexed his imaginary muscles and winked. Wally rolled his eyes and continued, "He can carry her for sure!"

They didn't notice that Kuki stood up hearing the entire conversation. She stood p quietly and gracefully, ever so quiet. Seeing her, her teammates stared at her. "I can walk by myself and I'm going with Numbuh 5!" Kuki glared at them. Behind her hat, Abby smirked at Kuki's determination. Kuki tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an answer. "Heck, I can even run! Lemme sho-"

"Yes, yes. Change of plans. 2 and 4, first hall. 3 and 5, third hall. I'll go in the middle." Kuki smiled at Nigel but Wally widened his eyes in shock. Nigel readied his M.U.S.K.E.T. and held it up beside his ear. "Let's go, team."

"WAIT!" Wally screamed. Nigel turned around and glared at him. "Yes?" "I was thinking if Numbuh 5 is with Numbuh 3, don't you think that Numbuh 5 should test if she could carry Numbuh 3?" Wally said feeling Kuki's glare behind him. He quickly added, "You know, just in case if she faints a-"

"AM NOT! NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! NUH-UH! NO! YAAAAHHHH!" Numbuh 3 objected as she was carried…. BRIDAL-STYLE by… NUMBUH 4? "You're not Numbuh 5 and you're not EVER gonna be NUMBUH 5!" Kuki screamed and squirmed. Wally shook his head and simply said **(A/N: YAY! RHYME! WHOOO!)**, "Definitely not, m'lady!"

Kuki turned red with both anger and embarrassment. "PUT ME DOWN, NUMBUH 4! NOW OR I'll KILL YOU! LITERALLY!" Wally simply held her and said, "Hmm… as if!" Kuki struggled to get out of his hold. Kuki did something that seems like jumping up and down while Wally held her. It was a weird sight. Like they were doing something! **(A/N: Whoa, there! Don't be so green and nasty! xD) **She got hold of Wally's arm and she twisted it making Wally let go of her and scream in pain. She jumped up real high and landed with a soft thud on the floor. Her left knee and right foot touching the ground. Like a ninja.

Abby tipped her hat up and smirked while clapping her hands slowly. "Numbuh 5 don't expect you to go all ninja on enemies. But, baby, I think you'll make one fine assassin someday."

Kuki popped her right foot up behind her, clasped her hands together below her stomach and put a smile from ear to ear on her face. "Aw, Numbuh 5! Thanks!" Then, she stood still with a confused face. "What's an assassin?" Abby face-palmed.

"Alright, settle down and SHUT UP!" bellowed Nigel. "Alright tem, let's go, go-"

"Am I carrying Numbuh Ninja still?" asked Wally. "Yeah, and am I going with 5 still?" cut Kuki.

"Uh, let's see…" Nigel said thinking.

Before Nigel copuld continue his answer he was cut out by an annoyingly weird and loud laugh. "HAHA! Numbuh Ninja? That's HILARIOUS man!" called Hoagie between laughs.

Everyone stared at him weirdly again, I daresay. "Ehem… go on." Hoagie said embarrassed.

Nigel blinked a few time before he said, "As we were talking about, no exceptions." They were silent for a few seconds having no idea what Nigel was talking about. Nigel facepalmed and said, "I said, 'NO EXCEPTIONS'!"His teammates blinked at him and Kuki and Wally sighed.

"Aw, man…"

"Aw, crud!"

"Yes. Now team, get going." Nigel announced but before he can ever take a step, "Wait!" cried Aussie-Boy.

Nigel glared at him behind his glasses and whined, "What is it now?"

Wally facepalmed and said, "You still haven't-"

"-answered our questions!" cut Kuki smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, yes. I did." Nigel snapped.

Wally looked at Kuki as if he saw a ghost. Kuki frowned at him and asked, "What? What do you want? What's wrong with me? SPEAK UP, IDIOT!"

He looked away, blushing in the process.

Nigel smiled when he saw him blush making him think about something mischievous. He laughed evilly at the thought not noticing his teammates stare at him. "Quit it Mister Maniac! You're making Abby go crazy!" Abby ordered him. As if on cue, Hoagie started laughing again. "Thahahahaha! MISTER MAINIAC? HILARIOUS, MAN!"

Both Nigel and Hoagie got death glares from the other three and Hoagie whispered to Nigel, "Now you feel my humiliation." Nigel looked at him weirdly. He coughed and said, "Are you going to agree with me on my decision or not?"

"What _is_ your decision?" asked Kuki and Wally at the same time making Wally blushed again. Kuki didn't notice.

"I'm going to say it after you agree." he told them. "And if we disagree?" asked Kuki.

_Who knew that this girl,_ Nigel thought mentally face palming his self,_ can be so intelligent at times. _"Then I won't tell it." he smiled evilly again and started the maniac laugh. _Again_.Kuki nodded, "It's okay even though it's a lose-lose situation." She put her tongue out at Nigel which amused him a lot. Kuki was disgusted so she drew it back in her mouth and punched Nigel in the face. Nigel fainted.

"What are we gonna do now? Great work Numbuh Ninja! You knocked him out!" Wally scolded Kuki.

Kuki just turned away from him and replied with a stern, "At least I can punch him and make him faint unlike _OTHER _people." Wally's face got red and heated up with anger. _Wally, it's time you get over her. _Just then, a fart came to interrupt his thoughts. "Huh?" he heard a British someone call. "It smells bad here. Why so?" Abby giggled and Wally looked over at Kuki who fainted. _She seems like she REALLY needs to be carried. _ He smiled.

"Ok, back to the matter at hand-" Nigel looked at Kuki then at Wally. "Why'd she faint?" He turned to Hoagie. "Sorry…" Hoagie managed with a sheepish smile. Nigel was confused at first then remembered the foul smell from a while ago. "OH, GOD, NUMBUH 2! YUCK! EW!" Just then. Abby decided to speak up after a while of being quiet in the journey, "Abby decides this since she's second-in-command: 2 and Abby goes in this hall", she points to the hall in the left beside her and Hoagie nodded, "1 in this hall right here", she points to the middle hall and Nigel agreed. Before Abby can continue her decision, Wally cried out,

"CRUD! I'M CARRYING THIS FREAKING NUMBUH NINJA?"

"Yes" Abby nodded "Yes you are. No Exceptions, baby. Go team or Abby'll kill ya!"

Knowing they have been beaten, Sector V continued on with their journey to their assigned halls with a groan. They didn't know that their halls lead to something lurking in the shadows…

* * *

><p><em><strong>END TRANSMISSION<strong>_

_**Bzzzt…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN! DUN! DUUUNNNN! What's that something lurking in the shadows? Tune in to Find out soon in Here For You… Fanfiction Story By IAmWhoIAm19, a cool and awesome girl. Nah just jokin'. Maybe I'm cool and awesome, but then again, maybe not. big smiles I'm sorry for thje freaking delay again. Thanks for waiting guys! LUV YA! Ja ne! Aishiteru19 signing off!**


End file.
